scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame
J.B. Eagle's movie-spoof of Disney 1996f ilm "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Cast *Quasimodo - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Esmeralda - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Phoebus - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Judge Claude Frollo - Hunter (Storks) *Hugo - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story 1 2 3 4)= Don Rickles *Victor - Woody (Toy Story 1 2 3 4) *Laverne - Jessie (Toy Story 2 3 4) *Archdeacon - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) *Clopin - Captain Smek (Home) *Clopin Puppet - Oh (Home) *Achilles - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Djali - Hei Hei (Moana) *The Guard Leaders - The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *Quasimodo's Mother - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Baby Bird - Tiago (Rio 2) Scenes *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 1 "The Bells of Notre Dame" *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 2 Bing Bong's Unhappiness *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 3 Bing Bong Spoils His Thinking to Hunter *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 4 "Out There" *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 5 Captain Hiro/GoGo Tomago/The Palace of Justice *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 6 "Topsy Turvy" / Bing Bong Gets Tortured *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 7 Gogo Gets Away From Hunter *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 8 Hiro Meets Gogo *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 9 "God Help the Outcasts" *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 10 Bing Bong Shows Gogo his Bell Tower *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 11 Bing Bong Kicks Hiro *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 12 "Heaven's Light"/ "Hellfire" *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 13 Hunter Attacks Paris *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 14 "A Guy Like You" *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 15 Gogo Falls in Love with Hiro *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 16 Bing Bong Hidden Painting of Gogo *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 17 Bing Bong and Hiro Find Gogo *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 18 "Court of Miracles" *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 19 Sanctuary *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 20 The Battle Against Hunter *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 21 Happy Ending *The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame - Part 22 End Credits Movie used *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Clip used *Inside Out (2015) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Storks (2016) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) *Home (2015) *Moana (2016) *Tangled (2010) *Rio 2 (2014) * Gallery Bing Bong (Film).jpg|Bing Bong as Quasimodo Gogo Tamago in Big Hero 6.jpg|Gogo Tamago as Esmeralda Hiro Hamada smiled at Tadashi.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Phoebus Hunter Storks.png|Hunter as Judge Claude Frollo Mr. Potato Head|Mr. Potato Head as Hugo Sheriff Woody.jpg|Woody as Victor Jessie in Toy Story 3.jpg|Jessie as Laverne Stoick The Vast.png|Stoick as Archdeacon Captain smek of boov.png|Captain Smek as Clopin Baymax in Big Hero 6.jpg|Baymax as Achilles Category:J.B. Eagle Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs